The power of the elements
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: An ancient evil is awakening.Seven teens have the power to stop them.Some of them have been exposed to the dark of night,their powers tainted by its dark lure.Can they find the strength to beat the creatures of the night.Alternate Gatekeeper related story
1. Elements awaken

"Still can't believe I can control fire," Firen said as he walked into school. True, his name might be related to fire, but until last night, it had been for his impatient attitude and the way he looked, with red stripes in his hair that looked like fire. He hadn't expected any of it. An old man named Gias had arrived on his doorstep, telling him and his parents about an ancient evil starting to awaken and that Firen, and six other kids at his school, had the power to beat them. They hadn't believed, until a small flame appeared on Firen's chest. His parents had rushed to get water, until Gias had explained that the flame was created by Firen's powers. "It is a soul flame, and its glow strengthens as your spirit does. So do you still deny you have these powers?" was what Gias had said. As he walked through the doors, his mood seemed to change a little, usually because he knew someone would annoy him a lot, and it usually happened. He looked around, looking for any signs of the other six Gias had mentioned. He could hear faint whispers in his head. It was a start, for when one of the other six were near, he could hear a sound to do with the element they controlled in his head. The other elements were lightning, water, earth, air, shadows and fear. _"How anyone can use fear as an element I'll never know,"_ Firen thought to himself, then stopped dead as something seemed to scream in his head.

He looked around, looking for where the source was. As he looked at one girl in particular, the scream seemed to grow louder. The source of Firen's new headache was a girl in his year. She had hair that had a red tint to it, and despite the fact they never met, Firen always saw her every day. Her name was April, and as Firen walked away, he thought _"Ok, I just had to ask, didn't I."_ He brought a hidden throat microphone near his mouth, speaking to his father and Gias. "I think I might have found one of the remaining six, and almost got a headache because of it," he said, listening to Gias speak through his earpiece. _"Let me guess, they can control fear?" _Gias asked, chuckling to himself. "Very funny old man, but how can I show who it is? Not like I can ask April to just come over to our house so we can explain. If you even considered that idea, just remember I have this funny feeling she hates me," Firen said, hearing his dad grab the mike. _Is it the same April whose mother I work with?" _he asked, a confident tone in his voice. "I think so......but I _don't _like where you're going with this!" Firen almost shouted, his spine shivering. "You're right behind me, aren't you?" he said, quickly glancing over his shoulder. _"I am so dead!" _a voice in his head screamed. "Depends on who you think is behind you," a voice behind him said. He practically jumped. The voice was dark, almost little more than a whisper.

He turned round, seeing a girl with pale, almost white skin, night black hair that reached down her back and violet hue eyes. Her name was Miranda, and she was the last person anyone would want to sneak up on them. She always had something about her that gave people the creeps, and had a dark sense of humour. Firen hesitated, then said nervously "Sorry, I just thought you were April for a second." He watched as Miranda walked away, staring at him in a way that made his body run cold. The funny thing was, the entire time Miranda was there, he had heard a low, dark moan in his head. Through his earpiece, he could hear Gias and his dad chuckling. "Glad you thought it was funny. Hey Gias, what element would a low, dark moan represent?" he asked, still hearing them chuckling a little. _"The element of shadows is represented by that? At least you've found the two darkest elements, now finding water, lightning, earth and air should be easy. There are definitive personality traits that should help you with that. Air should be easy enough, since air is mostly unpredictable, look for someone with similar traits. Next, water will be calm, cool and collected, so find someone with those traits. Lightning has a level headed sense to it, so anyone who isn't overactive would fit that. And earth has a calm, focused nature, so look for someone with a focused mind. And they should be around the same age as you, so keep that in mind, and trust your instincts," _Gias said before cutting the connection.

As Firen looked around, he felt his soul flame getting brighter. "Now what?" he said to himself, looking around as a voice in his head said _"A helper......"_ and started pointing to April. "Oh no, no way she'll believe me if I tell her, no chance!" he almost shouted to himself. He felt something on his hand, looking down to see a strange symbol etch itself on the back of his pale skinned hand. It looked like a sun, red in its colour. "Why now?" he said, then watched as the soul flame pointed in April's direction. He watched as a similar symbol, a blood red dragon head, appeared on her hand. "Fine, but I hope I don't regret this," he said as he walked over. He was about to speak when he saw her bring out a mobile. He relaxed, ready to walk away, when April said "Hey Firen, just to let you know, your dad called my mom, saying I need to stay over at your house tonight," and walked away. _"Gias........what did you and my dad do,"_ Firen said through gritted teeth. _"I didn't do anything; it was all your father's idea. But here's a good idea, try telling her why," _Gias said, making Firen almost jump into the air. "Are you kidding?! Like she'd believe me! What were you thinking?!" Firen practically shouted, making almost everyone stare at him. _"When I said tell her why, I meant use your powers to get into her mind and deliver the message," _Giassaid, cutting the connection again.

"I can't even say a single word near her, now he expects me to get inside her head. Better than talking to her in person I guess," Firen said, focusing his powers. The soul flame burned brighter as he concentrated his powers into what he wanted to do. He closed his eyes, opening them again to reveal a fire dancing in his eyes. Though no-one could see it, the soul flame left Firen's chest and became a small orb of flames. It moved towards April, flying past people's heads without anyone noticing it. As April looked towards it, her eyes widened as it hit her, flying into her mind. No-one had seen the orb, but they could see April collapse. Out in the hall, Firen had also collapsed.

As they lay in the sick bay, the nurse left them alone after checking them over, seeing no obvious cause of collapse. "Why people have tattoos I'll never know," she said as she left the room. Firen was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, while April was wearing a dark blue shirt, which made the symbols and the red and blood red stripes on their arms very noticeable. As she lay there, April woke up, seeing all her thoughts and memories. She was aware of something else there, seeing an orb of flames come towards her. As it stopped in front of her, a figure became noticeable in the fire. "How is that even possible?" she said as the figure became clear as Firen. "What the heck are you doing here......unless I'm just imagining things," she said. "Trust me, it wasn't like I had a choice," he said, watching as one of April's "thoughts or memories" flew in front of him. "I really don't want to know what that thought was," he said, watching as April looked at him in confusion, and anger. "You have ten seconds to tell me what you want before you find out what I'm thinking of doing right now," she said, a blood red energy starting to surround her. "What if I told you, you had a power over an element," Firen said, stepping back as the aura of energy around her grew bigger. "What makes you think I have a power at all?" April said, still surrounded by energy. "I think you're proving my point," Firen said nervously, pointing at the aura of energy.

April looked at the aura, seeing the blood red energy seeming to circulate around her. "So.....how do I know this isn't just a trick of my mind?" she said, the energy starting to fade. "Simple, when you wake up, just see if you have a symbol of a dragon head on your hand and a blood red stripe on your arm. If so, then that'll probably prove it," Firen said before he started to fade into the flame. The moment Firen disappeared from view; April woke up suddenly, looking around the sick bay. She looked down at her arm, seeing the stripe and dragon head symbol Firen had talked about. "Now do you believe me?" Firen said, only just waking up. As April looked up, the nurse came back into the room, seeing the two of them awake. "Good to see you're both awake. You do know it's almost lunch time," she said, walking back to her desk. April and Firen got down from the beds, heading for the canteen. "You really have some explaining to do tonight," April said, making Firen stop. "I would gladly explain the whole story to you right now, but I think we should search for the others," he said, about to walk away until April grabbed him by the shoulder. "What do you mean "search for the others"? You mean there are others with powers like us?" she asked. "At least they're in the same building as us, and I already know who one of them is," Firen said, a confident look on his face.

"So who is it, and how do we find the others?" April asked, rubbing her head as if she had a headache. "The one I know of is Miranda, who has a power over shadows. We can find the others by listening for a sound related to their element. We just need to find the ones who control water, air, earth and lightning. And now to go to lunch......" Firen said, constant noises going off in his head. He looked around, seeing only four people walk past. They were Jack, a boy with dark brown hair and a normally level-headed personally, Laura, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a slightly hyper persona, Stephen, a boy with short, fair hair and a cool, focused type of personality, and then there was Shannon, a girl with hair that had a slight purple/plum tint and a calm, relaxed personality. As they walked past, a strong wind, a rushing river, a loud crackle of electricity and a large sonic blast sounded in April and Firen's head. To add to it, a low, dark shadow moan sounded among the other noises as Miranda walked past. April went to the canteen with her friends, while Firen followed close behind.

"So....we all have powers over an element, and we have to fight strange creatures that come out at night?" Jack asked. While they was in the canteen, April and Firen had tried to bring them together in each other's minds. So far, they'd been able to contact Laura, Jack and Stephen. For some reason, they couldn't get through to Miranda and Shannon. The two of them had explained everything, with Firen showing them the memories of what Gias had told him. They'd been able to prove it by pointing out the auras of energy that surrounded them and the symbols on their hands. Jack had a yellow forked lightning symbol; Laura had light green lines that spiralled at the ends near her fingers and Stephen had a dark green circle with a square hole in the middle surrounded by a smaller circle. It was easier to convince them about all that was happening, but getting to Shannon and Miranda wouldn't be easy now. It was as if there was a barricade blocking them. As they looked behind them, they could see a wall of darkness, and on the other side, Miranda and Shannon. As they looked at it, Firen and April's auras burned brighter. The two of them dashed towards the wall, trying to break it down. As they bounced off the walls again and again, a voice rang out, shouting _"Stop! You have no idea what you're doing!"_ The voice was Gias, and his shouting made the wall disappear. _"In trying to break down the wall you've tainted your own powers and beings with darkness, and we don't know what that means as it's never happened before,"_ Gias shouted. "I guess that means we need to get them to meet us at Firen's house tonight. Hopefully, we'll be able to break these barriers," April said before everyone faded into their energy auras.


	2. Night attack

The night seemed to come quickly. This was a good thing, for it was at night that Shannon and Miranda's powers were at their strongest. There was a bad side, for night were when the creatures of the night would begin their hunt for the seven elementals, and if they had the two strongest at night, it would be almost impossible to defeat them. Firen looked out the window, hearing the flow of water and the shadow moan grow louder. "No point in willing time to go faster. Your abilities may let you slightly manipulate time, but to make it slower, not faster," Gias said. That evening, Gias had explained that, as well as control over the elements, each of them also had slightly increased physical strength, speed, and reflexes, as well as abilities unique to them. Firen had the ability to run with incredible speed, and slightly slow down time. April had the ability to sense and strike an opponent's weak points. Jack had lightning fast reactions, Stephen had increased physical strength, and Laura had the ability to become the air, making her invisible. They all had the ability to levitate, surrounded by an aura of their elemental energy.

"So, shouldn't we start learning how to use our powers? I mean, if these creatures of the night are after Miranda and Shannon in particular, shouldn't we at least learn how to beat them?" Stephen said, looking out the window. "There isn't really any need to, if you have to fight the creatures, then just do what comes naturally," Gias replied, surprisingly laid back. "Besides, I think you're going to get your chance to practice," Firen said, hearing something outside growl. Everyone looked out the window, seeing strange clouds of black energy, and creatures emerging from them. They were chasing something, and everyone could guess what. "Come on, we need to stop them!" April said, annoyed everyone wasn't going. "We only discovered our powers today, we probably don't have much of a chance against them," Jack said, looking between Laura and Stephen. "If you don't think we have much of a chance against them, then think about what chances Miranda and Shannon have," Firen said, following April out the door. Reluctantly, the others followed. Outside, Miranda and Shannon were trying to outrun the creatures, only to find more of them blocking the way forward. They both stopped dead, looking in front of and behind them. Miranda got ready to fight, charging at one of the creatures. It simply hit her in the stomach, hit her in the chest and knocked her onto her back, moving slowly towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the creature to attack, but then looked back to see someone stand in the creature's way. She noticed the red stripes in the defenders hair, recognising them. "Firen.....what are you doing?" she asked weakly.

"Coming to the rescue!" he said, letting out a fire blast as he did so. Miranda's eyes widened as the flames left his hands. The creatures in front of him caught on fire, running around trying to put them out. From behind, a piercing scream sounded out. Miranda looked round weakly, seeing April standing between Shannon and the other creatures. The scream had taken out most of them, while others froze, surrounded in a blood red mist. She looked back at the creatures unaffected by Firen's flames, seeing them move in closer. Suddenly, lightning struck them, causing them to turn back into the black mist they were created from. Jack ran in, stopping right beside Firen. "So you decided to join us then," Firen said sarcastically, a small smirk on his face. From behind, a large blast of air and a sonic blast had taken out any remaining creatures. Stephen and Laura stepped out into where they could be seen. "What......what's going on?" Miranda asked as Jack helped her up. "The creatures of the night sensed you would be coming, and tried to take you so they could use your powers," a voice said. As Gias came into view, Shannon and Miranda glanced at one another, not believing what they'd just heard. "Are you even serious? Why would we have any sort of super powers?" Shannon said, almost about to walk away.

"What a short memory you have, don't you remember what you have just seen?" Gias said, surprised, then calmed down saying "I see the dark of night is still dominant in you two. Maybe if we remove it......." "Oh no......you're not going to try some kind of weird, ancient, painful trick on me!" Shannon exclaimed. "Relax.....it simply involves the combined power of the elemental powers you all possess," Gias said, making the others form a circle. "Focus your powers into its most powerful healing form, and then let it out," Gias practically whispered. As they did so, small orbs of elemental energy formed in front of them, moving towards Miranda and Shannon. Suddenly, a sapphire blue orb formed in front of Shannon, while a night black one formed in front of Miranda. The orbs moved towards each other, they merged into a large, rainbow orb, coming down over Miranda and Shannon. Its energies engulfed them, driving out a purple and black mist from them both. As the orb's glow faded, Miranda looked down at her hands, seeing a black five pointed star appear on her almost white skin. She looked to Shannon, who now had a sapphire blue moon symbol on her hands. "Still don't believe you have any powers?" Gias said with a smile on his face. "Just because you pulled some fancy light show it still doesn't prove anything," Miranda said in a tone that sounded annoyed, angry and creepier than usual. "Alright then, let's just prove that theory," Firen said, making a fake lunge at her. Instantly, she dodged it, striking out with attacks so fast she was almost invisible. When she stopped, Firen seemed to stand still, then collapsed from the attacks.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Firen said weakly. Miranda simply stood there, her eyes wide from what she'd just done. She looked at Firen, seeing all the bruises and small cuts she'd made. "So, still don't believe?" Gias said, laughing a little as Firen got up. "Glad someone thinks it's funny," Firen said, seeing Laura was also laughing. He shot her a look before looking down, seeing a large cut on his arm. "Why not try to heal it?" Gias said to Shannon. Without asking, she reached out, her hand glowing light blue, and placed it over the cut, causing it to heal quickly. Everyone watched, amazed. "If you still have doubts then I don't know what we're going to have to do," Gias said, looking at the ground. "Anything we should know about those things that attacked us?" Miranda asked, seeing a shape move in the shadows. "They are simply called the creatures of the night, but their awakening is to do with a far more powerful beast known as Dark Gaia. These kinds of attacks will become more frequent as the day of Dark Gaia's awakening draws closer. When that day comes, you must be ready to fight him," Gias said, seeing everyone's surprised faces. "No pressure then," Jack said, a nervous smile on his face. "Maybe we should head back inside, before more of them come out to play," April said, already making for the door.

Later that night, when all was quiet a lone shadow floated outside the house, floating up to the roof. As Miranda sat there, she looked over everything, barely seeing anything through the fog. "Are you okay Miranda?" a voice said, making Miranda jump. She looked round to see Firen walk towards her. "If I woke you, I'm sorry," Miranda said, quickly looking back over the foggy street. "I couldn't sleep, and when I saw you floating out here I thought I'd come and see what's wrong," he said, moving up beside her. "What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked, still looking out over the street. "Why else would you be up here on this type of night?" Firen asked, sitting down beside her. "I'll tell you, but not here in case someone else wakes up," she said, starting to take off. Firen also got up, his fiery glow burning through the mist. They landed in a park nearby, hiding in a small clump of trees. "My parents both disappeared when I was born, presumed dead. A family adopted me, even though they never paid any attention to me. Half the time I think they forgot I was even there. I stayed in my room all day and all night, leaving for school before they woke up and getting home when they were out. All I did in my room was listen to music that kinda helped make me what I am today. That and what my parents always did to me......" she said, starting to cry. "Don't worry, there's no need to worry about them now," Firen said, giving her a hug. "Miranda! Where has that useless girl got to now?" an angry voice shouted, making Miranda back away from Firen in fear. "That was my dad, I'm sorry but, I've got to go," she said, hurrying away.

Though the mist was thick, Firen could see everything clearly. He could see the way Miranda's dad was hitting her and shouting at her, all the while his temper rising. As much as he wanted to, he fought the urge to launch a powerful fire blast. Instead, he walked out, anger evident in the way he made his way over. As he grew closer, he noticed that her father was holding a knife. "What do you want?" Miranda's dad asked angrily. "Do you have any idea how angry I am?" Firen asked, practically spitting flames from his mouth. "Who are.....?" "I'm a friend of Miranda's, and right now, I think you should leave her alone!" Firen shouted, his hands clenched into tight fists. "Just back off, she's my daughter!" the father shouted back, knife held tightly. "Oh, so now you realise that? Then why have you been hurting her all these years......" Firen shouted before he felt a burning pain in his arm. He looked down, seeing a large, gaping wound in his arm. "You really should learn respect for your superiors!" Miranda's father shouted, his eyes widening as Firen smirked. "More like teach it," he said, earning more cuts in the arms, wrists and legs and chest. He collapsed, his skin now as pale as Miranda's. "This is the last time you disrespect me!" Miranda's father said, inflicting similar wounds to her. She collapsed beside Firen, their clothes stained red from the blood. Though on the thin line between life and death, the two of them were able to send a telepathic message to the others, hoping upon hope they'd get it.

"Are you sure we're not too late?" Stephen asked as they ran to the park. "We were about to search for them before we got the message, we're practically there," April said, running into the park and seeing two shadowy figures coming towards them. The one thing she could definitely make out was that one of them had a knife, and that there was someone lying in the grass ahead. "Shannon, go help Miranda and Firen, we'll deal with these two," April said, already running towards the figures. As Jack, Stephen and Laura followed; Shannon saw the shapes in the mist, running over to them. She gasped as she saw the wounds, thinking she was too late, until she saw Miranda's finger move. Ignoring the fight that was taking place nearby, her hands glowed light blue as she moved them over the wounds.

* * *

**The best way to get the feel of the part where Miranda thinks about her life and onwards is with the song Missing by Evanescence. I kinda did that part with the song inspiring me to write in that way. Please review.**


	3. The next day

"How come all of you got stabbed somewhere?" Shannon asked, healing a stab wound on Stephen's arm. "Next time you try fighting a knife wielding psycho without using your powers," April said, holding her arm where it had been bandaged. During the fight, each of them ended up with wounds from the knife. April had the worst as she tried to strike Miranda's father's pressure points, succeeding after multiple wounds in the same place. Afterwards, the police were called but Miranda's parents managed to escape. At home, one of the bedrooms was being used so Miranda and Firen could rest. Everyone sat in the living room, slightly worried about whether the two of them would wake up. "So, what're we going to today?" Laura asked, getting a look from Shannon. "It'll be hard to do anything without leaving them here alone," she said back, about to fall asleep. It was only an hour since the attack, and already everyone needed sleep badly. It would soon be morning, and everyone was starting to nod off. "What are we going to do tomorrow, assuming they wake up?" Jack asked, already half asleep. "We could go around the town," Laura suggested, her eyes shutting slowly. "Will we even be able to do anything with them in bandages?" Stephen asked, lying on the sofa. "Shannon's healing powers should have healed the wound to make it liveable, and their powers should help speed up recovery so I guess we should make......." April said before yawning and curling up on an armchair.

The next morning, Jack was the first up, waking up to find everyone else sleeping. He peeked in to see Miranda and Firen still hadn't woken up yet. He checked a clock, finding the time was eight in the morning. "And I thought I was an early riser," Shannon said, rubbing her eyes as she walked in. "Any idea on when they'll wake up?" Jack asked, watching her move her hands over Firen's head. "About the same time as everyone else," she said, jumping back as Firen moved. "Or at the same time as you," he groaned, his eyes opening slowly. "How're you feeling?" Jack asked. "Like I've been burned pretty much everywhere," he replied, slowly and painfully getting to his feet. He looked over to Miranda, limping over to her bed. "Any idea if she'll make it?" he asked, looking at Shannon with eyes filled with slight worry. "She should be okay, hopefully she'll wake up soon," she answered, smiling at him. Though a little unsure, and unsteady on his feet, Firen walked into the living room, no-one else awake. He looked out the window, sighing as he saw it was going to be a dull, cloudy day.

After half an hour of boredom, everyone else started to wake up, a little surprised to find Firen up and about. They'd gone in to see Miranda, who was also just waking up. She looked around, feeling the burning pains in where she'd been stabbed. She was paler than usual, but she was still feeling much better. After breakfast, everyone tried to decide on what to do that day. Gias and Firen's parents were away explaining everything to Shannon, April, Laura, Stephen and Jack's parents and would be away the entire day. They planned to go around town, meeting up for lunch. As they split up, Firen went with Miranda, April and Shannon went off on their own while Laura, Jack and Stephen went on their own. As they walked through a busy street, Shannon and April saw a fight going on. They were about to ignore it, until they saw that it was more a group of thugs picking on a helpless boy and girl. They made their way towards it, finding the thugs were laughing as the biggest made rude gestures at them and called them names that Shannon and April wished they weren't hearing. They walked over, tapping the leader on the shoulder. "What do you two little girls want?" he asked, his voice deep and cocky. "Try picking on someone your own size," Shannon said, her eyes darkening in anger. "Yeah, why don't you two little girls go and buy some make up or something, you look like you could use it," the guy said, making all his friends laugh.

In an instant, Shannon hit the guy in the stomach, knocking him backwards. April stared, wide eyed, as Shannon landed kicks and punches on the group. She'd never known her friend capable of anything like that, even if she was angry. They were in a dark alley, so few people paid any attention to them. As the thugs tried to fight back, they only ended up in a worse condition, until one of them got behind her and hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her out cold. That was when April noticed it, a small unnatural chill in the air. In an instant, the alley seemed to transform into a cave, everything shrouded in shadows. April looked around, seeing the boys still laughing. _"Don't they notice what's going on here?"_ she thought, seeing Shannon still lying there. That was when it happened. In an instant, Shannon shot into the air, her eyes till closed and her normally plum tinted hair now a much darker shade. She also looked like she was wearing dark purple eye shadow. Her eyes opened, showing an unnatural anger. She looked at the boys; her moon tattoo's turning a darker blue. From nowhere, a stream of black water came towards her hand. She was controlling it, using it to knock the boys away. Surprisingly, they got back up, coming towards her. It meant nothing to her as she brought the water to her hands and launched it as two impossibly powerful jets. Amazingly, the boys stood their ground for a few seconds, the black water tearing them apart and making them show as creatures of the night.

"_That's right little girl, give in to the lure of the night,"_ the creature said as Shannon stopped the jets. "You won't trick me, I won't give in!" she shouted, the jets exploding from her hands again and smashing the creature into the cave wall. _"Let your dark nature flow through you, embrace its lure. You have no hope of fighting it,"_ it said again, its voice a dark whisper that echoed through the cave. "You won't win!" Shannon shouted, the jets growing stronger and stronger by the second. _"You're already embracing you're dark nature. You can't resist it any longer," _the creature said, laughing as it finished. "No, you're wrong! No!" Shannon shouted, the jets now piercing the creature and the cave wall. _"You may have won this fight, but you can't win your inner conflict," _a voice echoed around the cave as it faded away. In about a minute, they were back in the alley, the boys lying in broken heaps, with Shannon floating there a few seconds before falling in a heap on the ground. April ran over, helping her to her feet. "We need to get you back to the house," April said, a blood red aura forming around her as she took off, carrying Shannon with her.

"Wonder where April and Shannon are?" Laura asked everyone as they sat and ate their lunch. "Maybe they don't know what time it is," Stephen shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "I'll call them," Firen said, bringing out his phone just as it rang. "Well that's convenient," he said as he answered. "You two planning on joining us?" he asked, noticing April's heavy breathing. _"Something strange happened, there were these bullies and they made fun of us. I don't know what made Shannon attack them but it has something to do with the creatures of the night, and they kept babbling on about how she couldn't resist the lure of the night. At least until she blasted two impossibly powerful jets of water through them," _April said quickly. "How is she now?" Firen asked, a tone of worry in his voice. _"She's resting here, but something interesting, her hair turned much darker shade than usual, and she looked like she was wearing purple eye shadow. She still looks like it right now. Still, you guys enjoy yourselves,"_ she answered back, hanging up. "I've got a bad feeling about what you're going to tell us," Jack said. "Something strange happened with them, and I don't even know how to explain it. April told us to try and enjoy ourselves before she hung up," Firen said, getting all eyes on him. "What do you think we should do?" Miranda asked, taking a sip of her drink. "Well, I think we should try to do as April said. It's gonna rain later and we should do something now before it starts," Firen said, eating some of his fries.

"Still sure we shouldn't head home now?" Miranda asked Firen as they walked through a busy street. "Well, April told us to enjoy ourselves because we won't be able to do anything later, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure," he said back, quickly glancing down at his soul flame. It stayed hidden, but Firen wasn't sure how long it would be before someone saw it. Miranda looked ahead of her, seeing an endless sea of people. "Wonder why today is so busy, even for a school holiday?" she asked herself. Just yesterday, most schools got off for half term. She looked up ahead, seeing plenty of people she knew. She then froze, making Firen bump into her. "What the heck....." his voice trailed off as he saw why she'd stopped. Coming towards them was her father, and he looked like he was ready to kill someone, and they both knew what that meant. He looked over to them, his eyes widening before he started running towards them. Without saying anything, Firen grabbed Miranda's wrist and pulled her through the crowds, ignoring angry shoppers shouting at them. They turned into an alley, hoping they wouldn't be seen.

"You two are going to stay dead this time!" Miranda's father shouted, turning into the alley. His face was twisted with anger, and his fingers gripped a knife tightly in his hand. "Over my dead body," Firen shouted back, his eyes burning like fire. Before he could react, something struck him in the back, something that felt like a knife. He looked back, seeing a creature of the night stabbing something into his back. The same thing was happening with Miranda, making them both collapse. The creatures started to fade back into Miranda's dad, his anger making him a perfect host to manifest from, when Firen and Miranda shot into the air, the alley turning into a cave. Their eyes were closed, but they both looked like they were wearing black eye shadow, with Firen's sun tattoos now a darker shade of red. Their eyes opened, with a strange, unnatural anger burning within them. _"I see you are starting to give in to your dark natures. Let the power of night flow through you, embrace it!" _the creature said, stepping back as Firen and Miranda outstretched their arm. "You're wrong, we won't give in!" Miranda shouted as her energies combined with Firen's, creating a storm of black flames to erupt from their hands. _"You can't resist, the lure is too strong, it will consume you,"_ the creature said as its body burned in the flames.

As everything returned to normal, Miranda collapsed, her arms supporting her as she lay on the ground before she fell forward, completely weak and helpless. "I guess that saves me the trouble of killing her, now for you," her father said as Firen got up. "Don't count on it!" he growled, kicking the knife out of his hands before landing a kick the almost knocked him out of the alley. His eyes then burned like fire, his hands alit with flames. As the father got up, Firen unleashed a powerful blast of flames, sending him flying into a building. He floated up to him, grabbing him by the neck. ""Give me one reason why I don't just kill you now!" Firen growled, flames coming from his mouth. He then stopped, hearing people gasp and stare at him. His eyes widened, making him drop the father and fly back into the alley and carry Miranda back home. "What have I just done?" he asked himself, taking a quick glance back at the chaos he left behind.

* * *

**I wrote the part with Shannon and the creatures with the song Going Under by Evanescence in mind, and had Bring me to life by Evanescence in mind when I wrote the part with Firen and Miranda. The last paragraph was kinda inspired by Kryptonite by 3 Doors you enjoyed and please review. **


	4. Anger within

"What the heck did you do?" Stephen asked angrily. He'd just got home, after seeing the chaos Firen had caused in the town. "I don't know. It was like I got so angry I couldn't see or control what I was doing," Firen replied, sitting with his head in his hands. "Guess secrecy could be down the drain," Jack added, only making Firen feel worse. "What's going on here," April asked, a tired look in her eye. She had been keeping an eye on Miranda and Shannon all day, and was pretty stressed. "You probably don't want to know," Laura said, a nervous expression on her face. "Look, it's been done now, and we can't do anything about it. Besides, we may have bigger things to worry about," April shouted, making everyone look at her. "We still don't know much about what happened to Miranda and Shannon, and it's getting dark," she continued, glancing out the window. Before she could say anything, she saw a large cloud of black and purple mist forming a larger creature of the night than before. "Looks like we may have some trouble," she said, pointing out the window. Everyone looked out at it, already heading for the door. April noticed Firen stop, glancing back out the window. "I know you're weaker at night, and the fact it's raining doesn't help, but that doesn't mean you can't fight," April said, heading outside with Firen close behind.

As they got out the door, the creature roared, rocking the ground with each step it took. As it took another step, Stephen caused the ground to rise, making the creature fall backwards. As it tried to get up again, Laura and Firen tried to strike, combining their powers to cause a strong wind consumed by flames. Before it hit the creature, the fire extinguished. The creature simply got back up, pounding the ground and sending Laura and Firen flying. It tried to hit Jack, who simply jumped into the air and sent electricity into the sky, causing a lightning bolt to hit the creature. As lightning crackled, the creature simply struck out as if nothing had happened, taking Jack by surprise. As it stepped towards the house, April and Stephen launched sonic blasts and piercing screams, barely slowing it down. It struck out with a punch, almost hitting April until Stephen grabbed its fist, holding it back. "Go, hit its weak spots," Stephen shouted, barely able to hold it back. April nodded, leaping up and bringing her fist towards the thing's shoulder. Her eyes widened as the thing twirled round with Stephen still holding its fist, smashing the two of them into each other. Before continuing towards the house, the creature looked over the five teens it had beaten.

As it stepped forward, it smashed through the garden wall, stepping over the lawn. Before it could raise its large fist, everything started shifting, changing into what looked like a cave. The creature looked behind it, seeing Firen and April were the only ones lying there. _"What in the world just happened?"_ the creature said to itself, watching as everything seemed to grow darker. It looked back to Firen and April, watching them get up slowly and weakly. As she looked towards the creature, April's eyes opened, her light blue eyes showing unnatural anger. She also looked like she was wearing dark blood red eye shadow. Her tattoos also glowed a darker colour as she stood up. Firen was also getting up, looking the same as he did earlier. "You're going to regret ever being created!" Firen shouted, unleashing a large blast of black flames. The creature brought its arms up to defend itself, barely able to hold back the flames. It brought down its arms in time to see blood red energy come towards it, a piercing scream filling the cave. "Do you really think we'll let you live?" April shouted, unleashing another scream. Between the flames and the screams, the creature fell forward, fading into black mist. _"So you've finally succumbed to your dark nature. You give in to the lure of the night?"_ a whisper echoed through the cave as everything returned to normal. The others were getting up, soaked and cold from the rain.

They looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, until something pulled away, its tyres spraying up water that soaked everyone. Everyone looked to an SUV that was tearing down the street. It had stopped raining, and everything was quiet. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Jack said, running towards the house. Stephen caught up with him, looking through every room for Shannon and Miranda. They ran outside, their worry evident on their faces. Firen looked towards the SUV, running towards it while everyone took off, their energy auras surrounding them as they flew after him.

"You're not getting away!" Firen shouted, ramming his shoulder into the car door multiple times before slowing down slightly. _"You're not a dang car, stop ramming it before you kill yourself!"_ Laura shouted, coming down closer to the car. "Someone has to try!" Firen shouted, ready to ram the car again before it sped off, making him stumble and land in a heap in a puddle. The others came down to help him, but he simply got back up and started running, barely able to keep the car in his sights. He started to slow down, his anger being the only thing to spur him on. As a car tore past him, he raised his head, his eyes practically on fire. "I won't let them win!" he yelled, dashing forward so fast that the wind he created made everything nearby blow into the air. As he grew closer to the SUV, a shield of flames appeared in front of him as he rammed the car, slamming it on its side and roll over into a nearby field. From the sky, everyone watched, eyes as wide as dinner plates, as the car stopped rolling.

The first thing that came out of the car was Shannon and Miranda, who had fallen out the back windows as the car had rolled. The two passengers and driver crawled out, looking up at something coming towards them. A figure stood over them, a fire raging behind him. Whoever he was, he now had cuts from when he rammed the car. "Give me one reason why I should let you live," Firen said through gritted teeth, his hands burning with flames. He floated down, flamed surrounding him as he moved closer. He grabbed one of the passengers by the neck; his hands still alit with flames. "Who sent you? Tell me if you want to live," he growled, the flames growing brighter and hotter. "I don't know......some strange guy paid us to do it!" the passenger yelled, scratching at Firen's arm as he threw him into his colleagues. "You're going to regret ever being born," Firen whispered darkly as he let out a wave of flames that sent the men flying, yelling as their bodies caught fire.

"Firen, what the heck did you......do?" Jack asked as he landed, his eyes wide as Firen looked at him, blood running down his face. As Stephen and Laura checked over Miranda and Shannon, April noticed something about the car. She saw something written on the bumper. It said "Nightrise" and just as she read it, she fell backwards as a creature of the night appeared, catching her in the head with its fist before Stephen made the ground it was standing on levitate and fly into the sky, causing the creature to fade into a black mist. Jack helped April to her feet, seeing the large cut where blood was coming from her right eye. "You gonna be okay?" he asked as April levitated, clutching her eye. "Like a stupid cheap shot's gonna slow me down," she said, a grin on her face. As Stephen made a piece of earth levitate to carry Shannon and Miranda, everyone floated off, heading back home.


End file.
